The Bodyguard
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Matsuura Kanan fue contratada por la familia Ohara como guardaespaldas de la única hija y heredera de la familia enamorándose de esta y buscando huir para encontrar la felicidad pero el destino tiene su propia forma de jugar.


**Al fin pude sacar esto de mi cabeza, un KanaMari :3 ya tenía tiempo de no poner nada de Aqours y bueno esto es mientras se me ocurre algo para Situaciones.**

 **La historia es similar a "Después del final", así que si ya leyeron esa historia se haran una idea de como va esta.**

* * *

 **The Bodyguard** **.**

Se sentía llena de frustración, ira y odio, no solo hacia ese hombre cruel y despiadado que estaba frente a ella gritando e insultando tanto a su propia hija como a ella misma, pero no le importaban sus insultos o golpes recibidos, lo que le producía esa sensación de impotencia era ser sometida por esos do hombres que hace unas horas eran sus compañeros y ahora evitaban que le diera su merecido a su exjefe.

La rubia frente a ella suplicando por que el castigo parara y que no la siguieran lastimando pero ella solo deseaba fueran sus lágrimas y dolor en sus ojos los que desaparecieran, ella quería ver esa sonrisa y mirada traviesa de la que se enamoró volviera.

— _Daddy_ , por favor ya detente —Suplicó entre llantos intentando soltarse del agarre de otro sujeto musculoso — Haré lo que quieras pero ya basta, deja a Kanan.

— Mari —Suspiró intentando hablar pero fue callada por otro golpe al rostro.

— No recuerdo haber dado la orden para que hables _stupid girl_ —Se paseó por su oficina en la que se encontraban después de ser atrapadas en un intento de escape para alejarse de ese monstruo — Mari, _my little princess_ , me has decepcionado, creí haberte educado para ser una dama correcta y ¿Cómo me pagas? ¡Enredándote con una lesbiana! —Y sin piedad abofeteó a su propia hija.

— ¡Eres un bastardo desgraciado! —Luchó llena de cólera intentando librarse — Es tu propia hija, ¿Cómo puedes lastimarla?

— ¡Es tú culpa! —Señaló antes de tomar su arma — Te contraté como su _bodyguard_ para que cuidaras de mi hija no para que la sedujeras, _slut._

— Kanan no hizo nada malo, siempre ha cuidado de mí y me ha protegido de todo, por eso _¡i love her!_ —Otra bofetada la hizo callar.

— ¿Qué te protegió? ¡Mírate! Mírala a ella —Señaló con su arma — Su intento de escape no solo las llevó a esto, si no también involucró a sus amigas y por su culpa todas van a morir.

— No te atrevas a last —Un nuevo golpe al estómago la obligó a doblarse de dolor.

— Yo no hice nada, tú lo hiciste.

Tenía razón, jamás debió involucrarlas en todo eso, debió pensar en otra manera de escapar sin tener que pedir o aceptar ayuda de sus amigas y ahora pagaba el precio por eso.

— Sabes que soy _a generous person_ —Comentó el hombre apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Kanan — Por eso voy a concederte un último deseo, pide lo que quieras.

En ningún momento la chica dejó de ver con odio y deseos de matar al hombre que en algún momento fue un jefe que admiró y respetó desde su corazón.

— Que la siguiente bala sea para su cráneo.

El padre de Mari rio divertido.

— Tal vez dentro de algunos años —Quitó el seguro al arma preparándose para disparar.

— _¡No!_ —Mari intentó liberarse para ayudar a su amada pero era imposible, no era tan fuerte y todo lo que podía hacer era llorar.

— Mari, no importa cómo, siempre voy a cuidarte —Exclamó Kanan sin parpadear en ningún momento.

Y el halo gatilló del arma.

La bala nunca salió.

— Es suficiente —Suspiró el hombre y los tres sujetos soltaron a ambas chicas.

Sin perder tiempo Mari corrió al lado de Kanan abrazándola mientras lloraba aliviada de que aun estuviera viva, mientras su padre tomaba asiento en su escritorio como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué está planeando? —Preguntó la guardaespaldas abrazando a la rubia.

— Muchos inútiles han venido pidiendo que les entregue a mi hija para matrimonio —Comenzó jugando con la pistola — Pero en cuanto tuvieron una de estas frente a sus ojos todos suplicaban por _his life_ como los cobardes que eran.

— Eso no explica nada.

— Kanan —Suplicó en una mirada que ya no siguiera provocando a su padre o podría ser peor.

— Para mí es igual si es _a men or woman_ , todo lo que deseo es a una persona que realmente esté dispuesta a dar incluso su vida sin dudar por mantener a Mari a salvo —Dijo ignorando el tono mordaz de su exempleada — _Congratulations Matsuura Kanan_ , de entre todos eres lo más cercano a lo que deseo para mi hija.

— Entonces —Ambas estaban desconcertadas con la declaración — Todo esto.

— Fue una prueba para asegurarme de que realmente cumplirías tu palabra —Dijo el hombre mostrando el cartucho vacío del arma — Nunca apartaste la mirada aun cuando tire del gatillo, tienes la determinación suficiente, lo reconozco, pero como estás ahora jamás podrás protegerla de todos, por eso tendrás todo el apoyo de la familia Ohara para cumplirlo.

— _Daddy,_ eso quiere decir que tú.

El señor Ohara asintió.

— Bienvenida a la familia Kanan —Rápidamente Mari se separó de Kanan para abrazar a su padre — Lamentó haberte golpeado _my princess_.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron.

— ¡Al fin llegamos! —Gritó una chica de cabellera naranja aliviada — Este lugar es como un laberinto.

— Chika-chan, más respeto —Regañó una chica de cabellera color vino.

Kanan se sintió aliviada de que todas sus amigas estuvieran a salvo, aun si estaban armando alboroto, era mejor que la otra opción.

— _¡Kanan-chan/Kanan-san!_ —El grupo rápidamente corrió a abrazarla logrando que esta se quejara del dolor — _Perdon/lo siento/disculpa_.

— Solo tengo una advertencia que darte Kanan —El señor Ohara captó la atención de todas — Si algo le sucede a mi hija la próxima vez vaciaré el arma en tu cuerpo.

— Descuide —Como pudo se separó de grupo y Mari fue a su lado para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie — Si eso llega a pasar, yo misma me asegurare de colocar las balas.

Su exjefe sonrió complacido, definitivamente ella era mejor que ese monton de cobardes.

— ¿Qué esperan? —Inquirió con ligera molestia a sus tres hombres — Llévenlas a un hospital —Ordenó y sus hombres de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar.

Tal vez sus métodos fueran cuestionados por todos, pero así era él, si alguien lastimaba a su familia lo pagaría con sangre y ahora que esa chica formaría parte de su familia también vigilaría por ella hasta que fuera capaz de cuidar de Mari por sus propios medios, así se comportaba un Ohara.

* * *

 **La verdad si pensé en hacer esta historia larga, pero ya tengo bastante con las otras así que solo poner esta parte para que mi cabeza me deje tranquilo y pueda concentrarme en continuar las otras.**


End file.
